True Feelings
by KathrynRose916
Summary: There was a reason that King tried to avoid Ban. It wasn't because the little fairy hated him. It went deeper than that. Ban was too oblivious to notice that King was avoiding him more and more everyday. Just a short little oneshot. I do not own Seven Deadly Sins. This contains no more than yaoi fluff.


King was watching the other sins with Elizabeth. They were laughing and playing around. King tensed as he heard Ban laughing loudly at something. That deep voice sent shivers down his back, and he tightened his grip on his pillow. He was curled into it like he always was. He tried to fall asleep, but all he could see was Ban's smirking face. He pushed his face even further into his green pillow.

"King, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. King looked up at the sudden sound of the girl. He studied her for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Ya, I'm fine," he replied. In the background, Ban laughed loudly once more. It caused another shiver to slither down his back. Elizabeth frowned.

"Are you cold?" she asked. King's face turned bright red and he practically burrowed into his blanket. His response was muffled, but the princess still heard it.

"I'm fine."

"King? What's wrong?" Meliodas asked. King felt like crying at the attention. He didn't want to be the center of attention. He could feel the gaze of ruby red eyes, and he fought another shiver.

"He's just tired, is all," Gowther said. His orange eyes bore into King's own brownish-orange. The gratefulness that King felt towards Gowther was strong. Ban couldn't know that King had fallen in love with him.

"Why don't you go to bed then King?" Diane asked. King nodded into his pillow and floated into the bar. He went to the bedroom that Ban had claimed as his own. He curled himself onto the bed and felt himself being surrounded by the blue-haired man. He didn't allow himself to fall asleep in the bed. He buried his face into Ban's pillow to smell his intoxicating scent. He only moved when he heard familiar footsteps moving up to the room. He leapt up from the bed and curled onto his enlarged pillow in the far corner of the room. He shut his eyes tight and pretended to be sleeping.

"Huh?" Ban muttered. He looked around, seeing King floating in the corner. He could never understand the boy. "Why doesn't King just sleep in the bed? Wouldn't it be easier?"

The drunken man shrugged and allowed his shirt to come off. He sprawled himself onto the mattress, noticing something weird.

"Huh. That's weird. It smells like King. Sooo gooooood."

King could feel his face turn bright red and he peeked out at the man. He was pushing his face in the pillow for a moment before allowing sleep to overcome him. King lifted his head as Ban let out a cute little snore. King floated over to the taller man.

To him, Ban looked so adorable when he was sleeping. He reached out to gently run his fingers through Ban's light blue hair. The drunken man sighed in slight pleasure. King couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face. Suddenly, Ban reached out to grab at King in his sleep. King's eyes widened as he reacted too slow. He soon found himself being crushed to Ban's chest.

"Mm... Smells good," the man mumbled in sleep. King's face burned bright red and he knew that he was stuck there for the night. He wasn't nearly strong enough to break free of Ban's grip. Suddenly ruby eyes flashed open and looked down to see King's bright red face. "Huh? King?"

"Shut up. You grabbed at me and wouldn't let go," he mumbled, not able to look at Ban's face. Ban stared at the fairy king for a moment. He was such an adorable fairy. He reminded him of Elaine a little bit, but not much. They had the same feisty personality, but King was still shy at times.

He didn't always know why his heart would go berserk around the fairy. At first, he didn't want to betray his love for Elaine. After time though, he realized that he should try to move on. That's what Elaine would've wanted. He knew he had slowly fallen in love with King. A slow smile spread on Ban's face as he continued to observe that heated face. Despite being slightly drunk, he did have the ability to make semi-good decisions. He considered his next decision a good one.

Ban reached a hand up to gently cup King's cheek. King's brownish-orange eyes widened in confusion and his breath hitched slightly. That made Ban smile, which was weird because King thought it would be a smirk. Before King could say anything, Ban leaned down to the fairy king and pressed his lips against King's soft ones. King gasped at the sensation, before he closed his eyes and gave in. Before it could get heated, Ban pulled away. King stuttered out a question. "W-what was th-that for?"

"I've slowly fallen in love with you, King. At first I pushed the feeling away because I didn't want to betray Elaine. But as time went on and I couldn't ignore it, I also realized that Elaine would want me to move on. To be happy. I want to be happy with you King. Would you let me?" he asked. King's eyes widened and he was speechless. He wanted so badly to say yes.

"Y-you're not m-messing with me, are you?" he responded, needing to make sure. He knew Ban would sometimes sweet talk someone to get what he wanted. Ban only smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on King's forehead.

"Why would I lie about something like this? I know I'm greedy, but I'm not mean," he said. Then his eyes softened even further. "Especially for you."

King found that he didn't know what to say, so he only stretched up slightly to press his lips against Ban's. Ban's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and wrapped his arms around King's waist. He pulled the fairy king closer, causing King to wrap his arms around Ban's neck. Ban swiped his tongue along King's bottom lip, asking for entrance. King immediately opened his mouth to accept. They battled for dominance, as Ban rolled on his back and pulled King on top of him causing him to straddle Ban. King pulled back from Ban's addictive lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"I think it does," Ban said, that sexy smirk crossing his face as he rubbed small circles into King's hips. King's eyes drooped, as he was getting tired. Ban laughed and had King settle on his chest. "Let's go to sleep for the night."

"Hey, Ban?"

"Ya?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too. Good night, King."

"Good night, Ban."

~O~


End file.
